Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to airborne object protection and, more particularly, to providing a system having a deployable assembly that attaches to the airborne object and when deployed provides parachute- and airbag-like properties to safely return the airborne object to the ground.
Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in drone and personal-unmanned aerial vehicle technology have greatly reduced the cost of these vehicles and made them readily available to the general public. Although these vehicles are more affordable than in previous years, their cost is still significant enough to warrant some protection against damage resulting from an in-air failure.
When an inflight failure occurs, aerial vehicles generally begin to plummet towards the ground. Inflight failures generally cannot be corrected before the vehicle hits the ground due to low flying altitudes or non-recoverable failures (e.g., a dead battery). Such crashes often leave the vehicle with major, or even irreparable, damage.
Some aerial vehicles utilize traditional parachute systems to slow a descent of the vehicle. These parachute systems, however, generally work so long as the aerial vehicle is upright during the entire deployment phase of the parachute. Unfortunately, many failures result in sporadic and uncontrollable movement of the vehicle such that parachutes cannot be properly deployed, often resulting in the aerial vehicle crashing despite an attempt to deploy a traditional parachute system. It is with respect to these and other considerations that implementations of the present disclosure have been made.